


The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Waterfall

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [19]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Rape Play, Role Playing, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster finds a way to pay for Limaka's supplies.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/ Limaka
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Waterfall

“I don’t want your money,” said Limaka. Behind him, the waterfall rumbled peacefully, kicking up spray and mist.

Jaster hesitated, put his coin back in storage. He worried about a repeat of what happened with Sherio, only Kisala might actually cut the man without access to the Freeze Shot. Her eyes narrowed, briefly, before her expression turned sweet.

“What _do_ you want?” she asked.

Jaster braced for however he’d need to intercede here, but Limaka surprised them.

“Time with you,” he said, indicating Jaster. His gaze traveled up and down, lingering on a few points: Jaster’s throat, his crotch.

Zegram snorted in amusement, elbowed Jaster.

“All right, kid. You up for it?”

“You’re disgusting,” said Kisala. “Jaster doesn’t like you trying to pimp him off to random men.”

“Eh, it’s all right,” said Jaster, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t look at Kisala. He didn’t want to see what her face was doing right now. Limaka was someone Jaster could see himself hooking up with anyway, and it wasn’t as if he’d never traded a little sex for—well, anything. “I don’t mind this once.”

“You really want to…” Kisala trailed off.

“Don’t know why you’re pissed,” said Zegram. “Thought you _ladies_ were into that.”

“Oh, no watching, please,” said Limaka. He set his inventory down and indicated it with a sweep of his hand. “Please, have a look and decide what suits you. When we return I’ll let you know what I’m willing to part with.”

So this was going to be based on performance. Jaster followed Limaka into the jungle, wondering what the man was into and how difficult it would be to give it to him. He was definitely leading them someplace secret, under massive downed trees and across little pools of water. They squeezed through a narrow opening in a rock wall and came upon a little secluded area full of moss-covered rocks and trees. The tiniest trickle of water flowed down the rock at the far end of this little space, a miniature waterfall emitting gentle splashing tones.

“It’s beautiful here,” said Jaster.

Limaka turned to him, took his hands. Kissed him. Jaster kissed back. Limaka clearly knew what he wanted. His hands trailed up Jaster’s forearms, his shoulders. He undid Jaster’s scarf and ran his thumbs across Jaster’s clavicles before pushing them into the base of Jaster’s throat. Jaster kissed harder as Limaka took hold of his neck, grip firm bordering on too tight. Jaster’s cock began to respond to the kissing, the touch.

“Now,” said Limaka, pulling back a little. When Jaster moved to keep kissing him, Limaka used his grip on Jaster’s neck to hold him back. One thumb continued to press into Jaster’s throat while the other stroked up and down gently. “I’ve had the desire to catch an offworlder with his clothes off, alone and separated from his companions.”

“What would you do to him?” asked Jaster in a whisper.

“Bind him in vines and take him. For being so bold as to think this jungle was open to him. For letting his guard down. I’d take him and take him, until he passes out.”

Jaster swallowed hard against the thumb pushing into his throat.

“And then,” said Limaka, “when I’m spent and sated, and I’ve kindly released him from his bonds, he’ll decide he wants to return the favor. He’s hard, so hard from what I’ve done to him, and I haven’t allowed him release. He will turn on me while I am weak, and return the favor.” Limaka paused to punctuate his words with his hands. “But his will be an inferior favor. He’ll want something he cannot deliver. He will come immediately on entering, and, humiliated by his swiftness, slink away before I’m able to unbind myself. Neither of us will speak of this to another, but we will both remember.”

Limaka hesitated.

“Maybe we’ll both meet here again,” said Jaster. “Someday…”

Limaka leaned in to kiss him again, then released him. Jaster knew what he should do and picked up his scarf before crossing to the trickle of water. Here by a pool of fresh water was a good place for a lost traveler to disrobe and wipe away the sweat of the journey. He undressed, not too fast, angled to give Limaka the best view of his shoulders and ass, occasionally twist or lean to almost show off his semi-hard cock. It was difficult not to get too hard—Jaster didn’t dislike Limaka’s scenario, his imagination. His encounters on this planet sure would be memorable.

Jaster bent to the water, took some up in his hands, and splashed his face. He heard Limaka behind him but pretended he didn’t until the man spoke.

“Hey, you there,” said Limaka. His face was hard. “What are you doing?”

“Uh,” said Jaster, scooping up the nearest item of clothing and holding it in front of his crotch. He examined Limaka head to foot, the strength of him, the hatchet he was now gripping, and tried not to get too hard yet.. “I’m passing through. My ship crashed in the swamp…”

“And you think you can bathe anywhere you please?” Limaka stepped forward, frowning.

“It was secluded.”

“It could be hallowed for all you know.” Limaka gestured with his hatchet. “Or it could be mine.”

“I meant no disrespect to you,” said Jaster quickly. “I’ll go.”

“No, you won’t.” Limaka advanced. “I’ll tell you when you can go.”

“I should really be getting back to the others,” said Jaster, and tried to dart around Limaka. The merchant was quick—he grabbed Jaster by the arm and flung him to the ground with surprising ease. “Please.”

Limaka didn’t respond. Jaster watched him tug down lengths of vine from the trees, leaving the ends still attached. He decided to slink away, but Limaka saw him and caught him again, this time putting his hatchet up against Jaster’s throat. Jaster froze.

“Behave,” he said. “Or I will kill you.”

Jaster’s eyes grew wide. Limaka played dangerously. Once he was tied up, he’d be completely at this man’s mercy. He was gripped with the urge to swallow but didn’t want to against the blade, didn’t want to even speak. When Limaka removed the hatchet he grabbed Jaster’s wrists and bound them behind him with a length of thick vine.

“You won’t see me again,” said Jaster. “Just let me go.”

Limaka was quick and skilled with the vines. Jaster bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to get a full hard-on, as he was bound in a more intricate way than expected. Limaka pulled vines across his chest, pining Jaster’s arms against his sides and ringing his nipples in hexagons.

“I swear I’ll go.” Jaster struggled, but Limaka had all the control now. “Please. I’ll go back to my ship, you’ll never see me again.”

Limaka pushed Jaster down to his knees and bent him over a fallen tree. He pulled Jaster’s legs apart and began weaving vines around his legs, binding them to nearby trees, keeping Jaster’s legs tied apart. The more Jaster resisted, the tighter the vines seemed to become. Limaka palmed Jaster’s left asscheek.

“You like this, offworlder,” he said.

“No!”

Limaka struck Jaster’s ass, hard.

“Don’t lie. I can see your man-wood hard and dripping.”

“Please.” Jaster had to beg. “Let me go. Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” asked Limaka. He spat on Jaster’s ass, dragged a thumb through it, pressed the digit between Jaster’s cheeks. “Bind you and use you? You took from me. I expect payment.”

He breached Jaster with his thumb. Jaster squirmed.

“Stop,” he said.

“Or you’ll do what, offworlder? You came here without permission and you are mine now. You think you can do whatever you want, go where you want, use what resources you want? Consider this here, now, advice. There are consequences for your arrogance.”

Jaster let out a sob as Limaka reached his other hand around and gave Jaster’s cock a couple good strokes. Then came more vines, harnessing his cock tight, spreading his balls apart in the middle. Shit, Limaka really knew how to bind a man. Jaster was going to have a hard time delivering on the delayed orgasm. He stopped resisting and went limp. Limaka moved away. Then he was before Jaster, yanking Jaster’s head up roughly by the hair, pressing his hard swollen head against Jaster’s lips.

Jaster didn’t dare tell him no and open his mouth. He tired to turn his head away, but Limaka’s grip was painfully tight.

“Not so loud now, are you?”

Limaka pinched Jaster’s nostril’s shut and waited. Jaster struggled again with no success, tried to hold out, but eventually gasped a breath. Limaka took the opportunity to shove his cock down Jaster’s throat. He began to fuck Jaster, slowly, while Jaster tried to moan for him to stop. Jaster closed his eyes and took it, unable to do much else, finding he very much enjoyed the taste of Limaka, warm from the jungle heat. After Limaka had his fill he pulled back, strand of spittle connecting them for a moment before it broke free and clung to Jaster’s chin.

“Please,” mumbled Jaster, eyes squeezed closed. “Stop this. Let me go. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“This is what I want,” said Limaka. “I want you bound and hard and at my mercy. I want you to feel what it’s like to lose control. To want something and be denied and struggle futilely. And I want you to scream but no one will hear.”

He grabbed Jaster’s undergarments and gagged him with them, stretched vines across it to hold it in place. He looped vines around Jaster’s head, his throat, and for an instant Jaster felt a flicker of panic. He cried into the gag, then again louder when Limaka twisted his nipples. He felt Limaka touching the tip of his cock, and then his right nipple was wet with his own precome. Limaka toyed with it roughly while Jaster pulled against his restraints and protested into his gag.

Then, finally, Limaka rounded the tree, spat on his hand, rubbed it on his cock, and pressed the head to Jaster’s spread ass. The vines kept him open to Limaka, the gag kept his protests to a muffle, and Jaster could do nothing as Limaka entered him roughly, lubed only with spittle. Limaka took a few shallow thrusts as though testing out Jaster’s ass, then set to driving his cock as deep as it could go. Jaster moaned against the gag. Every thrust was bliss and pain. It was different than how the ghosts had taken him earlier. The vines chafed at his cock, his splayed balls. Limaka filled him right. He focused hard on not coming, bit down on the cloth in his mouth.

Limaka leaned on top of him then, still thrusting. He pinched and twisted Jaster’s nipple again, and Jaster sobbed for him.

“Quiet,” said Limaka, and pulled on the vines with his other hand. Jaster saw speckles, even behind closed eyes, as the vines tightened around his throat, lessening the blood supply to his head. Limaka let up a moment later, giving Jaster a chance to breathe hard through his nostrils.

Then he leaned back up to a better thrusting position and let Jaster have it again, hips smacking against Jaster’s ass as he buried himself entirely. Jaster whimpered, received another yank on the vines. This time Limaka seemed distracted and didn’t loosen them. Jaster felt his consciousness slipping and struggled hard against the vines holding him. Tensing his ass made Limaka swear loudly, and then everything fuzzed for a moment. When the pressure of the vines let up and Jaster could pay attention again Limaka was still in him, leaned on him, rocking his still-hard cock up Jaster’s ass and tormenting both Jaster’s nipples again.

Unlike his experience with the ghosts, Jaster knew Limaka had left a nice load up his ass. He moaned into the gag, corners of his eyes wet.

“I wish we had the time,” said Limaka into his ear. “I’d leave you like this all afternoon and add a little more when I felt like it, until your ass leaked my come and your cock was so hard you couldn’t think. Then you’d truly be unable to last.”

Jaster tried to reply, but his words were eaten up by the gag.

“Lucky for you, I’m considerate, and also would like a nap.”

Limaka pulled his increasingly flaccid cock out and loosened the vines at a few key points. Jaster watched him from the corner of his eye as he settled on a comfortable-looking patch of ground by the water, laid back, and closed his eyes.

He slipped his vine bonds. Jaster wasn’t exactly unskilled at maneuvering around ropes and other methods of restraints, and he wriggled and pulled his way out of these. Despite stripping his cock of the vines, he was still very hard. He stroked himself a couple times to keep on edge and crossed to Limaka with a few select vines.

Jaster bound Limaka’s wrists first, together, made sure they were tight as Limaka’s eyes flew open. Then he flipped the man onto his stomach, looped a few more vines around him. Although he could have done something more elaborate he wanted this to be a poor imitation of what Limaka had just done to him, and he did really want to get off.

“Don’t move,” said Jaster, pushing Limaka to his forearms and knees. “I need…”

He spat on his palm and stroked himself several times until he was shocked he hadn’t shot all over Limaka’s backside and the ground. Jaster lined his cock up and thrust himself up Limaka’s ass, coming on the first stroke. Despite being thoroughly drained earlier he suspected he was spurting a good amount; he swore and pulled out, then stumbled back. Limaka rolled over and watched him, amusement on his lips.

“You said you didn’t like this,” he said. “Yet you can’t stop yourself from unloading your balls in me.”

Jaster opened his mouth to protest, then decided against it and went for his clothes instead.

“Wait,” said Limaka, and Jaster could tell by his tone he wasn’t in the sexual play any more. “I was rough with you. Come share a potion with me before we return to the others.”

Jaster went to him and unbound his hands. They both sat next to the burbling water, passing the bottle back and forth.

“Thank you,” said Limaka. “I always wanted to do that. You’re pretty good.”

“And you’re excellent.” Jaster had very much enjoyed himself, and with the potion pulsing through his veins, the soreness began to vanish. “Your binding skills are art.”

“Well, I…have to find ways to challenge myself while I’m waiting for customers. To keep the mind sharp.”

Jaster nodded. This was perfectly reasonable.

“If you’re ever passing back this way…”

“I’ll find you after a good night’s rest,” said Jaster. “In case you have high demands again.”

“Next time, no discount. Just fun.”

“Fair enough.”

Limaka looked away, maybe embarrassed.

“I intend to give your group a few choice items from my inventory, so this doesn’t affect that I want to let you have something. I keep some of my items hidden. There’s one halfway up the large waterfall near where I keep my wares. If you go up there, look for a chest. There’s a Jungle Coat there I think would suit you. Take it, please. Use it to remember me if nothing else.”

“Limaka,” said Jaster, and reached out to touch his shoulder. “I won’t need anything to remember you by. You’ve left an impression. But I will take it as a gift from you, and appreciate it. Thank you.”

It was time to get back and they both knew it. By the time they returned Kisala and Zegram were sitting silently, backs to each other. Jaster sighed. The two had been verbally sparring while he and Limaka had been enjoying themselves. At least Kisala hadn’t put out Zegram’s other eye.

“Huh? Back so soon?” asked Zegram.

“They’ve been gone nearly two hours,” said Kisala, getting to her feet. She glared at Jaster and he wondered if she was somehow jealous when she was the one to turn him down the night before. “We _have_ to hurry if we want to save Miri!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” said Zegram, and pointed to a pile of items he’d selected. “How much of that can we get?”

“There are important things here, too,” said Kisala, indicating the items she’d set aside.

“Take it,” said Limaka.

“All of it?” asked Kisala.

“Sure. But next time you pay in coin.”

“Heh,” said Zegram as he added weapons to storage. “That good, are you, kid?”

“Why are you so gross?” asked Kisala.

Jaster gave Limaka’s shoulder a squeeze and moved over to help the others pack, thinking the merchant had perhaps been too generous. But he didn’t want to argue it and offend Limaka, or piss off the others.

“You know, sweet cheeks, I’d’a thought you’d take note. If the kid’s this good, imagine what he could do for you. Your mood could stand to get an improvement.”

“If you feel that way then why don’t you sleep with him?”

“Heh. Not my type. Not even close.”

Jaster shifted awkwardly on his feet. He was standing right here, and the two of them were discussing him like he was still off in the jungle with Limaka. Like they both hadn’t used him sexually one way or another. In a way, he’d been with everybody here, and he didn’t particularly enjoy being the center of their spat.

“Let’s get going,” he said. Kisala shot him a look that said she was still disappointed with him. Zegram flicked hair out of his eyepatch and took a swig from one of the flasks he carried.

Jaster sighed. All he wanted at this point was for everyone to get along well enough to find the fire fruit for the booster oil and get off the planet. The high from fucking around with Limaka was gone now and he was ready to get into some random encounters with beasts. They all probably were.

“Finally,” said Kisala, and strode off, leading the way toward the waterfall.


End file.
